1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electronic device and the manufacturing method thereof; in particular, this relates to a conductive layer deposed on the exterior of molding of device and electrically connected to at least one of internal components.
2. Description of Related Art
The integrated device usually includes hundreds to millions of the components such as the resistor, the light emitting diode (LED), the small-signal transistor, the capacitor, the inductor or the power metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET).
The high density of the wires among components or modules that cause some problems, such as electromagnetic interference (EMI). Today's electronic products are required for solving these problems and a manufacturing method thereof has been required.